Visual monitoring of conditions within an arbitrary area such as an interior of a building can be performed using sensors such as cameras. The cameras may be positioned and oriented in a manner that enables viewing of specific areas within the interior of the building. As the complexity and number of objects (e.g., shelves, walls, doors, machines, furniture, moveable objects, etc.) in the interior of the building increase, the number of cameras required for condition monitoring also increases.